Valt Aoi
is the main protagonist of the anime and manga series, Beyblade Burst. He currently battles with his Beyblade, Victory Valkyrie .B.V. Appearance Valt has dark blue spiked hair with yellow circles for decoration. He has a red face mark under his left eye. Valt's regular attire consists of a red hoodie with a yellow "V" emblem as a design, with a light blue body warmer over the top. He wears blue trousers and is always seen wearing fingerless gloves as well. Personality Valt has a very childish personality, tending to clown around obliviously in his spare time. Valt has a habit of getting easily excited, as well as getting overconfident in his abilities, despite being a beginning blader. Valt has also been seen to be very rash, preferring to charge into a situation without a plan, as seen during his first ever Beybattle against Rantaro Kiyama, where his Beyblade was sent flying out of the stadium due to battling without knowing anything about Beyblade.Beyblade Burst - Chapter 01 This is expanded in the anime, where Valt's nerves get ahold of him and he closes his eyes when he launches, causing a bad launch.Beyblade Burst - Episode 01 Despite that, Valt is shown to be very tactical in his battles. After losing his first battle with Rantaro, he realised that his opponent was susceptible to barrage attacks, performing a Rush Shoot to produce a counter spin and win the rest of the match with a Burst Finish. Biography Background ''Beyblade Burst (anime) Valt is introduced in [[Beyblade Burst - Episode 01|''Let's Go! Valkyrie!!]], where he is first seen at the start of a battle against Rantaro Kiyama. Despite talking like a bigshot, Valt lets his nerves get ahold of him and performs two bad launches, costing him the entire match. Furthermore, due to his clumsy attitude, he was forced to stay behind and clean up the mess Valkyrie created in the gym. After seeing his best friend Shu Kurenai in a TV broadcast, Valt fires up and decides to do some intensive training before entering a local tournament. During the registration and opening of the first round of this tournament, Valt's nerves showed yet again, causing him to take a bad tournament photo and walk to the stadium with stiff feet. In his battle against Rantaro, despite losing the first battle, he adjusted his launch to create a Rush Shoot and win the match with a Burst Finish. ''Beyblade Burst (manga) Battles Relationships Shu Kurenai Shu is Valt's best friend, who he looks up to and idolises as a Blader. Despite seeming strict, Shu cares highly about Valt and is amazed when he makes progress in his battling. Gallery Anime File:ValtoVersusShu.png|Valt and Shu's Auras when engaged in a battle ValtoAura.png|Valt's Aura CRby5xuUYAA6Yp1.png|Valt launching Valkyrie 5688-1875503160.png 12813891_1715070475442637_5411889953840126819_n.jpg 20160516 1771427.jpg 20160530 1783918.jpg CkaGaKfXIAEJlWf.jpg XXXX.png Manga Trivia Valt, like other characters in the ''Burst cast, shares some similarities with his Beyblade, Valkyrie Wing Accel: *His shirt features the letter "V", a letter both his Valt and Valkyrie's names share. *Valt's family name, Aoi, is Japanese for the color blue, which is both the color of Valkyrie's Layer and Valt's bodywarmer. It was Previously thought his name is "Valto" References